Scarier than Dokusai?! Metallic Ninja Gamessh
is the twenty-third episode of Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya. Synopsis Toha and the Sorcerer Clan are forced under the thumb of a cyborg ninja abducting scientists to use their knowledge to create chaos. Plot Two important scientists, Russian Dr. Schmidt and British Dr. Brown, who have visited Japan for the First International Science Peace Symposium, are kidnapped in the dead of the night. At the Bujinkan, Tetsuzan explains that the probable perpetrator is Tetsunin Gamessh, who is part of a clan that aims to conquer the world through technology. Knowind that their friend, Dr. Smith will be at the symposium, Tetsuzan assigns his three children to watch over him so nothing will happen. Soon it is revealed that Gamessh is plotting along with Dokusai and the Yoma Clan but, having concurrent goals, their pact is a begrudging one. It is revealed that their objective, when kidnapping the scientists, is to steal the secret of a device that removes the fear from pre-operatory patients, but the Tetsunin plot to use the technology to launch a mind-controlling satellite. As Toha and co. escort Dr. Smith, they are attacked by Gamessh and his cohorts. Donning the Jiraiya armor before Gamessh can kill him, Toha gains an edge over his opponents. When one of them moves to kidnap Smith, he is revealed to be a fake; the real one is headed to the conference by foot, escorted by Ryu, but his attempts to remain inconspicuous fail, as other Tetsunin catch up to him. Despite fighting bravely, Toppa is no match to Gamessh's technological tricks, and Toha arrives too late, finding only him knocked unconscious. However, Ryu managed to plant a tracking device on him, and he and Toha manage to track Smith as he is being taken to the docks. Ryu insists on going, in order to get back at Gamessh, but he is too wounded to fight, and Tetsuzan manages to convince him to stay. At the docks, Smith joins his fellow scientists in captivity, but manages to escape quickly by using the knot-undoing technique he learned with Tetsuzan, subduing the Tetsunin guarding him. However, Gamessh catches him off guard by using his Ninpo Yamikakure, which allows him to blend in the shadows, and traps him again. As Jiraiya arrives, Gamessh has found the device and deactivated it. When he escapes with the scientists, they encounter a police roadblock, which is revealed to be a ruse by the Yoma clan, when Dokusai reveals he had no intention in joining the Tetsunin. Enraged, Gamessh takes on them, and the sound of the fight alerts Jiraiya who, spotting the hostages, makes his way to them unnoticed and breaks them free. However, the carelessness of one of them alerts the fighting factions, and both the Tetsunin and the Yoma band together to fight Jiraiya. When Gamessh is about to make the first move, Tetsuzan enters the fight, but soon Jiraiya takes his place after Gamessh attacks him savagely. With his offensive Ninpo, Jikiarashi, and his kusarigama, Jiraiya is having a hard time, until Dr. Smith decides to use his secret weapon: a pen with a concealed device capable of taking control of people's minds. Using it to incapacitate Gamessh, he allows Jiraiya to finish him off with his Jikou Shinkuu Ken, as the Yoma escape. Cast to be added Trivia to be added DVD releases Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya Volume 3 features episodes 21-30. Category:Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya Category:Episodes